


Secrets Breed Problems

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: In Another Life [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: False Accusations, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: An accusation from Debbie makes the boys reconsider keeping their relationship a secret.





	

Ian and Mickey had been seeing each other for two months. They hadn’t labeled anything and both hated the word ‘dating’, but it was probably the word closest to what they were doing. 

 

Ian had just gotten home from seeing a movie with Mickey when he saw Lip and Debbie sitting at the table. 

 

“What’s going on, guys?” Ian asks.

 

“Debbie gave us a new job. It was simple though. Just some guy, so I sent Carl to do it.” Lip explains. 

 

“Oh, okay.” Ian answers. He almost gets up and goes upstairs, but stops when curiosity gets the best of him. “What was the job?” 

 

“Mickey Milkovich attacked me.” Debbie says casually.

 

“No he didn’t.” Ian spits out involuntarily.

 

“Uh, yeah he did, Ian.” Debbie punctuates his name with a glare. 

 

Ian’s eyes bounce around frantically, trying to figure out what to do next. How does he fix this without outing Mickey?

 

“But don’t worry." Debbie adds. "Like Lip said, Carl’s taking care of it."

 

Ian freezes. Shit! He dashes out the door and down the street to the Milkovich house. He shows up just in time for Carl to be walking away, leaving a crushed, bleeding body in his wake. 

 

“Don’t worry, bro.” Carl says with an evil grin. “I took care of it.” And with that, Carl stalks away. 

 

Ian runs up to Mickey, helping him sit up. Mickey’s eyes meet his and he pushes back weakly.

 

“Leave me alone, Ian.” He whispers, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

 

“I didn’t know, Mickey. I didn’t know.” Ian pleads. “Let me help you.” 

 

“No!” Mickey forces out. “I don’t need you or your help.” The tears start to fall and Mickey hates himself for being so weak in this moment. 

 

Ian ignores his faint protests and scoops Mickey up in his arms, carrying him into the house. Mandy sees the bloody remnants of her brother and gasps. 

 

“What happened, Ian?” 

 

“I’ll explain later. Just help me clean him up.” 

 

Ian lays Mickey gently in the tub, turning on the sink and grabbing a washcloth. Mickey quits fighting Ian, letting the boy wipe the blood from his face. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Mickey. I had no idea.” Ian says, his own tears starting to fall. 

 

“What happened?” Mandy repeats, walking in with the first aid kit. 

 

Ian sighs. “Debbie told my brothers that Mickey attacked her."

 

Mickey shakes his head weakly. “I didn’t.” He murmurs. 

 

Ian picks Mickey’s hand up in his own, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I know. I know.” Ian assures him. “Carl had left before I was even home. I couldn’t stop it in time.” 

 

Mickey lifts a hand slowly to cup Ian’s cheek.

 

“It’s okay.” He breathes and Ian falls apart. He buries his face in the boy’s neck, tears falling on the blood soaked shirt, quiet apologies being whispered against his collarbone. 

 

Mandy backs out and closes the door, realizing that they just need some privacy at the moment. 

 

Ian pulls himself together, placing a kiss on Mickey shoulder before helping him out of his clothes and turning on the tub. Once it’s full, Mickey insists that Ian gets in behind him. 

 

They sit there, cuddled up together for a long time, even after the water’s gone cold. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Mickey.” Ian repeats, wiping under his eyes. “I don’t know why Debbie would say that.” 

 

Mickey sighs, running his fingers up and down Ian’s forearm. 

 

“I do.” He replies. 

 

“What?” Ian jolts. “What do you mean?” 

 

Mickey leans his head back against Ian’s chest. 

 

“She came on to me. I thought she might be flirting, but I wasn’t sure until she kissed me. I pushed her back and ran away.” 

 

Mickey feels Ian’s body shake behind his. He looks up to see Ian trying to hold in a laugh.

 

“It’s not funny!” Mickey grins. 

 

“It’s a little funny.” Ian argues. “You literally fled to get away from her.” 

 

“I never knew she’d sick Carl on me.” Mickey says quieter. 

 

Ian’s face falls. “I’ll talk to her.” Ian promises. “And my brothers.” He adds. “I think it’s time to tell them about us, right? Maybe avoid this in the future.” Ian half jokes. Mickey nods.

 

“Okay.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like this universe, so maybe I'll post new fics from time to time. 
> 
> Hit me up @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
